I Am America
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: What if the rebel attack went a little differently? America may have made a mistake, but she will not let it ruin her. And she will do anything to save her one true love. ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS!
1. America the Fighter

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **This is a quick alternate rebel attack I wrote. I don't know if it should be a one-shot or a bit longer. If you like it or you want more of this story then, please REVIEW. I hope you like it.**

 **P.S For some reason, I'm blanking on Maxon's hair color. If you know it, please tell me. Love you all!**

Smile, I told myself. I had to smile for him, Maxon. He may not think it, but I loved him. I looked across the stage at him. He was talking to Kriss, a smile on his face. He didn't look at me once. Gavril started to talk. But she wasn't listening. She was watching her true love Maxon, taking in every part of him before she never saw him again.

It was a gunshot that broke me out of my trance. I snapped my head into the chaos and saw Celeste, dead. I didn't have time to grieve because I saw another rebel guard. Pointing his gun at Maxon. Maxon who guarding a hysterical Kriss.

Then slowly, the guard shifted the gun to face me. He looked amused as if taking the life of someone was just a game. I watched him move even slightly. I was going to die.

No, no I wasn't. I may not be queen. But I was still America. I could still be America. And I was a fighter. I heard the bullet shoot through the air as I slid to the side as fast as I could. The man started to turn to Maxon again. My arm was burning, but nothing mattered, I had to save Maxon. I jumped at the man, making him fall to the ground, dropping his gun. It skidded across the floor.

" RUN," I yelled at Maxon and Kriss. The shocked prince stared and me, and I saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes. Kriss was still crying, on her knees, sobbing. " RUN, YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed again. Maxon's face hardened into steely determination. He swept Kriss off her feet and sprinted out of the room. A pang of relief and jealousy hit my chest. He was safe. With Kriss.

The man, not shocked anymore, pushed me to the ground. I yelled as he slammed me into the ground, my arm went up in flames and my eyes watered. No, I couldn't lose it right now. I saw the rebel reaching for his gun, he wasn't on me anymore. Pushing myself off the ground, my foot connected with his groin. He fell to the ground groaning. Ha!

Quickly, I army crawled towards the gun snatching it up and turning to the chaos. The pain in my arm was blinding, and it took all of my focus to not faint. I turned to the rebel. I could shoot him. I could kill him. But I couldn't. I had to get out of the room. I started to stand when I heard a yelp behind me.

A rebel guard fell to his knees, a guard had shot him. I turned to the guard and was met with familiar green eyes. " Go!" He yelled. He turned away from me and kept shooting. On one knee, unfaltering. That was my Aspen. Always brave and determined.

I nodded turned to the doors. Ducking behind chairs and tables, I started to run towards the doors. Safe room. Safe room. The rebel alarm was going on all around me, and chaos was enveloping me.

Then I saw someone else running towards me. Wearing a suit, and those brown eyes that I would never forget. Maxon. He came back for me. There was little glee because another rebel had also spotted the future king and was about to shoot. Why had he come back?

And then I was running too. Get there first, save Maxon. He didn't see the rebel guard. Gunshot. I jumped. A blur of silk and gown, in front of Maxon. My side and arm were hurting now. The rebel was on the ground. I felt someone's arms around me. I saw a face above me, who was it?

I was in someone's arms. My vision was blurring. Was I going to die now? Was this the end?

" America" I voice called, but it was far away. Maxon? Had I saved him? It was okay if I died if he lived. I would rather die then watch him marry another woman. "America, stay with me."

The voice was hysterical. There were so many lights. Were there always so many lights in the palace? She couldn't feel anything. Where were her arms and legs? She couldn't feel anything. I'll get to see daddy and Celeste.

Was my family okay? I'm sorry May. I'm sorry Gerard and Mom. I'm sorry Kenna, Astra is perfect, she doesn't need two aunts, she had May. I'm sorry Aspen. Be happy with Lucy. Queen Amberly, I hope Kriss calls you mom. Marlee, I hope you live happily with your wonderful husband. Don't feel guilty, you deserve it. I knew no one could hear me. My lips were sewn shut.

And Maxon.

I'm sorry I ruined us, Maxon. I love you, even if you don't love me. You deserve the world. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you. Be happy with Kriss. You deserve to be happy. You'll be a great king. And she'll be a great queen. Smile, for him. I forced my lips into a smile. " I love you," I forced the words out of my shut lips. My eyes fluttered. " AMERICA!"

Darkness.

 **How was it? Don't forget to review if you think I should continue this. Have a wonderful day/night my fellow Selection lovers!**


	2. True Courage

**Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the requested second chapter.**

Maxon POV:

What had he done? How could he be so stupid as to think that he could live without her? His brave, beautiful America.

He had to go back for. He put Kriss down in front of a safe room. He put his hands on your shoulder.

" I'll be right back," she was still crying, " I need you to go to that safe room. And stay there. Okay? I'll be right back," she nodded. That was all needed.

He had turned and started sprinting towards the chaos. His father would yell at him for being so careless. But he didn't care. He has to get America. He had to be strong for America. Every step, every breath for her. He loved her, no matter what she did.

He saw her before she saw him. She was ducking behind chairs and table, trying to get to the hallways and to a safe room. Relief flooded into him. She was okay. He ran towards her. She was alive. Alive and breathing. She turned towards him. Fear morphed to the astonishment and then back to fear. And she was running towards him. He wanted to kiss her. He wasn't going to let go this time.

But she didn't run into his arms as he had hoped. She jumped across him and fell to the ground. He stared confused until he saw the rebel guard fall in front of them. Until he saw the blood seeping through America's beautiful blue dress. NO. He just got her back, he wasn't losing her again.

He picked her up. Turned from the chaos. Her face was losing color fat, her arm was limply hanging from her body.

" America, stay with me," he begged. Where would he go? Where was Dr. Ashler, there were dozens of safe rooms, where could he be. He saw her smile.

" I love you," a small voice whispered. He head rolled back and her eyes fluttered closed.

" AMERICA!" He yelled sobbing. He couldn't take it. His knees buckled from exhaustion and grief. She couldn't be gone. She was still in his arms. He cried cupping her face to his. Her hair was still on fire.

He heard footsteps behind him. A rebel? A guard? He didn't care. She was gone. Instead, it was a soft voice and a gentle hand.

" Prince Maxon," he turned to the voice. He recognized the girl. One of America's maids. Anne, was it? He swept away tear. Anne pressed her fingers to America's neck.

" She's still alive, barely. We need to get her to Dr. Ashler." Relief flooded into him. He nodded. Words wouldn't form right now. She gestures and started running towards Infirmary.

She stopped at each corner, watching the moving. He holds onto America tightly, his muscles sore. Keep going. For America. Suddenly the heard shouting behind them.

" Find the Prince," the called, their voices echoed across the hall. Anne pushed him into a nearby hall. She bent over and picked a gun off a fallen guard. She turned to the Prince.

" I'll distract them. Dr. Ashlar is in the safe room closest to the infirmary." She started to run into the other hallway but he stopped her. She turned to him, her face hardened into steely determination. The same determination that had been on America's face.

" Thank you," he smiled. She stared at him, he expression unwavering.

" I'm doing this for Lady America. Without her, I would've never been able to do this. Tell her to thank you, for everything. And if you hurt her I will kill, even if I have to come back for the dead." Then she was gone. He heard shouting and gunshots behind him. But he couldn't turn. He had to get to Dr. Ashlar.

Run.

He had to open the safe room. He grabbed the key of a fallen guards and swiped it over.

" Dr. Ashlar," he screamed. The doctor looked up terrified, till he saw Maxon. Then went back to worry as he saw America. It took him a second to register what was going on and then he began to order the nurses in the safe room about.

He put her on a cot and held her hand. He wanted to see her blue eyes. Her red hair looked even brighter while her face was so pale. He pressed his lips to her hand.

" I'm so sorry, America," his voice cracked. The doctors and nurses were running around the room grabbing anything they could use as a medical device. " I'm sorry. Break my heart, break it a thousand times. It's only yours to break." No reply. " Please come back."

" Prince Maxon, you will need to move." He nodded and watched as the doctors and nurses crowded around his love.

Save her.

 **How was it? This is show I imagined Maxon's voie. And I always thought Anne had some sort of deep secret, like bravery, I guess. Don't forget to review if you want more. Love you all!**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	3. I Am The One

America POV:

I am floating in the water. I can't see, or taste, or smell. But I hear something. Am I still alive? Is Maxon safe? When I opened my eyes, I am not at the palace. I am somewhere else. A home. One that resembled mine in Carolina. And then I know.

It was my dream home. I walked towards it, opening the door slowly. There wasn't much furniture, it was clearly the home of a five.

A row of photos lined the mantle above the fireplace. I walked towards them. Most were of me. Me at my wedding. Baby shower. The next was of three children. Two had bright red hair, while the other had brown hair. And the last one was Maxon and me with our three beautiful children.

I had a family. Maxon was safe.

I heard the door open, and I turned. "Honey," a familiar voice called. She turned. There stood Maxon, smiling, wearing the clothes of a five. He turned to her, a opened his arms wide.

" Hello, my dear," he called rushed over and engulfed her. He smelt of leather and wood, like her father. "I'm not your dear," I mumble into his coat. I felt him laugh. It was so warm and carefree. Were the Fives? He pulled away and smiled at her.

" I'm sorry I missed your performance. How was it?"

"Good, how were your photo shoot?" I found myself asking. He nodded.

" Good, the bride refused to stand still." She nodded.

" Are you alright?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded and kissed him, slowly. Suddenly the door opened again. The three children from the photo came running into the room, yelling and yelling. Maxon laughed pulling away and wrapping an arm around her waist. Choruses of 'Mommy and Daddy' echoed down the hallway. I opened my mouth to tell him how much I loved him. Then he started to fade. No, no, no. I couldn't leave him again. " MAXON"

I was floating.

Maxon POV:

He had fallen asleep beside her. The rebel attack had ended and they had brought America to her own room in the infirmary. Kriss knew America was in the hospital, but she didn't know he was there too. Was it bad that he wished he had saved America instead of Kriss? No, America would never forgive him. He hadn't told her that he had made a huge mistake. That she deserved someone who loved her wholly and didn't settle for her.

Didn't tell her that he loved America.

His father came in dozens of times, reminding him of his duties as a prince, of his duties as his son. His duties. What about his duties to the one he loved? Not that he father would understand much about that, he thought angrily.

He knew it was childish, but he wanted to stay beside America. He couldn't think about anything but her. Her pale face. Her fiery hair. Her icy blue eyes. Her jumping in front of a bullet to save him. It was all his fault. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

" Yesterday, I found the ring I was going to give to you. I can't believe I was about to marry someone else. I love you, I love you so much America. Everyone wants you back. Your family. My mother. Me. Even the people are worried sick about you. I know you don't think you'll be a great Queen, but I know you will. Your selfless, brave, reckless, but I love those things about you. I love you. Please wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His only reply was the monitor displaying her heart beat and the humming of machines.

His father would call again soon. And he still had a country that needed him. His eyes were watering again. He brushed away rebellious tears, checking himself in the glass to make sure she looked alright. He sighed turning back to his beautiful America.

" Please come back," he whispered, then he turned and walked away from the guilt filled the room.

America POV:

The water was thinner nowadays. Some days I'd see my dream home and family. And some days would be spent in the dark waters. But now I was starting to see light cracking through the darkness. And I'd hear voices. They were muffled and distant, but there.

Today the water was so full of light I was sure I could touch the top. For the first time, I kicked my legs and started to move towards the surface.

Pain shook through my body and I gasped as my eyes snapped open. I was breathing hard. My eyes took in the room quickly. White tiles, complicated machinery, I was in the Infirmary. The palace Infirmary. Was I alive?

There was a hand on my shoulder. A warm hand. A gentle voice. " Maxon," I whispered. My chest was on fire. Why was I on fire? My vision cleared and the face seemed to zoom into focus. Maxon. Smile. " I'm sorry," he cried, gripping my hand tightly, " I love you America. I'm sorry about what I said. I can't live without even if I tried. I don't care what my father or nobles think. I want you. Only you. I love you, my dear."

I looked up at his shining eyes. He loved me. He didn't hate me. He loved me. And I loved him.

" I'm not your dear," I wheezed. A chuckle broke through his sobs and then he pressed his lips to mine. If was just as soft and wonderful as I remembered. I didn't need a dream house. I didn't need Maxon to be a five. I didn't need to sing. I just needed Maxon. He was my dream.

I was his One, and he was mine.

 **Hey guys,**

 **So that's it! How'd you like it? I'll probably post some one shots and epilogues or something. Please REVIEW, what do you want me to write? I hope the ending was good. I wasn't sure how to end it. As always, luv u guys. Check out my even better story, The Last Prince.**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	4. Awkward Chats

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you all for being so supportive of this fic. So I wrote this little one-shot, I thought it'd be a little interesting. I hope you like it.**

Maxon was excited. He had no more world today and he intended to spend the rest of the day with his darling wife.

As he walked toward the Queen's room he saw two nervous maids standing outside the door. They swept into bows with a 'Your Majesty.'

" What's wrong," he asked. They glanced at each other nervously.

" It's that time of the month," Mary mumbled. " And America may have had too many strawberry tarts."

He looked at them confused. How bad could it be? She was probably just tired, or on a sugar rush. How bad could it be? He pushed open the door.

" America, honey," he walked into the room. He was slightly worried, it was so dark. Then he saw her standing there, in a light blue gown, on the balcony. He smiled like a child and tiptoed across the room towards her. Once he reached the balcony he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling into her red hair.

" Hellooo, my…." he began when she whirled and pushed him off him. He stumbled back confused, she glared at him with angry eyes. He felt like her glare would melt him.

" What's wrong, honey," he asked. His expression priceless. It was as if his father was teaching him military strategies all over. No, this was even more confusing. Her face was turned red, but she didn't say anything. The silence before a storm. He was about to get it.

" What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ You're never around anymore. You're always with those stupid counselors discussing who knows what, and I can't even go yet. And I have to stay in this stupid cage without you all day. While your outside, skipping around, going all King Maxon on people!"

" I don't go…" he started, but she cut him off again.

" And when I'm with Marlee and Lucy, they're always talking about their husbands. And how good they are in bed, and I can't say _anything_. We've been married for a month, Maxon. We don't we just do it already!"

He was staring at her now as if observing a whole new species. When Mary warned him he didn't think it was going to be this bad. " I wasn't aware…"

"You weren't aware. After people get married, they have sex, Maxon. And Marlee's already pregnant!" Did she want a baby? Why had she never told him? And before he could respond, she fell onto her knees and started sobbing. Great, large, body racking sobs.

He moved forward to hug her when she snapped, " Don't touch me." He moved back quickly. She looked up at him, her blue eyes watery, her cheeks stained with tears. Her sobs softened and the flames of anger danced behind her eyes again.

" WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? WHEN I WOMAN IS UPSET SHE WANTS TO BE COMFORTED, NO MATTER WHAT SHE SAYS!"

" I...I…" Maxon stumbled, hopelessly confused. She started sobbing again.

" Why is my husband such a strawberry," she wailed. A strawberry? Was that a bad thing? He sobs grew louder.

" I want more strawberry tarts," she cried. God, what was he supposed to do?

Aspen POV:

General Aspen Leger, was a proud man. He had just been promoted and with him and his team, the palace was safer than ever. He had to commend himself, he had done a good job.

He was doing his rounds again when he strode into the hall where the Royal family was. It was still hard to think of America as Queen, but he knew she would be a good one. Suddenly, a loud scream cut through the air. America!

Had a rebel gotten into the palace? Had a maid or guard gone rogue and tried to kill her? He sprinted down the hall, bursting into the room, ready to attack and defend. He was met with a hilarious sight.

The King and Queen were standing on the balcony, but instead of being in their usual lovey dovey selves. Maxon was watching his wife sobbing on the ground baffled and clueless, he was stepping back and forth as if unsure whether or not he should touch her.

He walked up, beside Maxon.

" Oh, thank goodness," Maxon sighed, " I don't know what's going on. One moment she is mad and the nest she's crying. Her maids said something about the time of the month. I don't know…" Aspen nodded in understanding. He had enough sisters to understand what happened during the time. And knowing America, she had probably eaten too many tarts.

" At your service, you Highness," Aspen bowed. He had to admit, it was a little fun seeing how flustered Maxon had become at the hands of an angry/sad woman. Aspen bent down next to America.

" America," he said softly, " We're gonna go to sleep. Okay? You want to sleep."

" I want a tart," she sniffled. Aspen smiled kindly.

" Well, after you sleep, we'll get you a bunch of tarts, okay?" She nodded as he scooped her up off the floor. Carrying her into the room, he gently placed her in the center of the bed, pulling the covers around her she turned.

" Maxon," she mumbled before she was fast asleep. He sighed and turned to the relieved King.

" What happened Aspen?" He asked cluelessly. Aspen started at Maxon with an eyebrow raised.

" Did your parents never give you the talk. I'd think you'd have a tutor for…"

" I know what sex is Aspen," Maxon snapped. America mumbled and turned and Aspen gestured to the door. The two men tiptoed out of the room quietly, afraid to wake America. Aspen closed the door slowly behind him.

" Do you know what the 'time of the month is'?" Aspen asked.

" No," Maxon said blatantly. Aspen sighed. He had never had to give this talk before. Giving his King part of the talk. This was going to be interesting.

" Sit down, Your Majesty. This might take a while. And it might be a little awkward…"

 **So how was it? I don't know if its true but it was fun to write. Don't forget to REVIEW if you want more. And if you want me to write a one-shot, review. I love all you guys! Thanks again for all the support and kindness. You guys are the best fellow writers/reader anyone could ask for. Have a nice day/night!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	5. Undercover: Broken Inside

**This is the start of a multi-chapter fic. If you want me to continue with it please Review. It is an alteration of what happens after her speech on the report. I hope you like it!**

America Singer had been working for the IUA (Illea Underground Association) for over a year. Though the first months without him had been excruciating. I had seen his face on the Report when they announced that I had been kidnapped and later killed. I had seen his face when he asked Kriss to marry him, not a month before. But he had looked so broken. I wanted to run back to the palace, declare I was alive, kiss him, and slap the stupid grin off King Clarkson's face.

But I couldn't do that.

 **1 year earlier**

 _" America, come see me in my office," King Clarkson ordered._

 _" Father, that won't be necessary. I will come." The look on the king's face was deathly. I was afraid for Maxon. I wouldn't let him go. "No."_

 _I stepped forward into the uncertain, " I will go."_

 _King Clarkson was silent as he dragged me ruffly by the wrist to his office. After slamming the door close he let go and stood at his desk. He was staring at me, calculating. As if deciding whether it would be too obvious to kill me then and there._

 _" Do you love my son?" He asked. The question caught me off guard. Was he going to let Maxon marry me?_

 _" Yes," I replied proudly, straightening my posture. A malicious grin broke across his face._

 _"Wonderful, you are going to leave the palace. And never come back."_

 _" That will not happen, You Majesty. Your son loves me, too."_

 _" You see, that's the problem. My son sees something in a worthless Five. And if you love him you will leave. And if you don't I will take out each and every member of you family until the Singer line is no more. I will take everyone you love."_

 _" You can't kill Maxon," I said, my voice wavering, he wouldn't do that, would he? But the grin was still there._

 _" No, I can't kill the only heir. However, I can make him miserable life hell. It's all up to you. You have to leave, never see your family or Maxon again. Disappear, or I'll make sure you do." I stared at the wretched man before me. My eyes were watering, but I would not break in front of him._

 _" Fine."_

 **Present Day**

I had changed my name, my look, everything but my personality. I was almost a wholly new person. I couldn't watch the report anymore. I still loved him, my cover would be lost if I saw him again. I had taken this job to protect him and his country. I still couldn't let go. But I had to. I had to keep him safe.

" Miss. Calix," a voice called from the door of my office. It was the new name I had given myself. Mia Calix.

" Yes, Veronica," I asked my secretary. " The Leader wishes to speak with you." I nodded getting out of my chair. Quickly hiding the picture of Maxon under the millions of files in my drawer. I followed the young brunette to the large, open of office the belonged to the Leader.

The Leader was a kind man. He had been part of the IUA since before I was born. He was kind and willing to do anything for the betterment of the country. I wish he was the King instead of Clarkson. I knocked on his door.

" You wished to see me," I said as the Leader turned. The man smiled, gesturing inside his room.

" Hello, Mia, we have received a very special mission that I want you to take."

" Anything, sir," I said dutifully. I was one of their best fighters.

" The Southern Rebels have been attacking the palace trying to kill the monarchy more than ever. King Clarkson has requested that one of our agents go undercover as a maid to protect the royal family. As our best female fighter, I believe you should go." My stomach dropped. Back to the Palace? To the one place, I dreaded, the place the still had the one that I loved. Back to him? The Leader waited patiently for my response.

Would I be able to see him again without breaking? Did he still love me? No, he had proposed to Kriss, he had probably forgotten about me. If he could move on, then so could I. I had moved on. And this was a high paying job. It could get me a promotion. I was strong enough to do this job.

I was strong enough to see him without breaking.

" Do you accept?" The Leader asked. I looked up. America Singer was dead, she died to protect her one true love. I was Mia Calix, the best fighter in the IAU, and I was strong.

" I accept, sir."

Maxon POV:

I still loved her. And Father knew it. He didn't know that I knew he had something to do it. He may have made me propose to Kriss, but I could delay the marriage. I still had something. But as I walked to my Father's office, I knew that was about to change.

It had started a month after she left. I was miserable. Everyone saw. My Father wanted to hide it.

It made him angry, angry that I still loved the 'dead Five'. I didn't know what hurt more. The pain of her death or the lashing Father gave me almost every month.

I knocked on his door.

" Come in, son," Father called. I pushed open the door, closing behind me. I did not look up.

" I am tired of your insolence and stubbornness. You will marry Kriss Ambers by the end of this month. I saw what you said in the interview. You do not need any more time. I don't care if you love her or not. The wedding date is set, am I understood?"

I did not answer.

" You still love her, don't you? You still love that worthless Five," he roared. I looked up. Anger brimming in me, threatening to pour. Pain. How dare he insult her? I wanted to scream and roar. But I was too broken to make a sound.

" I will never stop loving her," a soft whisper of a voice says. It comes from me. Father grins.

" Well, then I must have to teach you another lesson."

I wake up on Father's cold floor. He is gone. My clothes lay in a pile by the bed. I raise myself slowly. There is no more blood on the ground, but the blood on my back is still there. My mouth if filled with blood and bile. My cheeks stained with tears. I did not fight tonight. I never fight anymore. There is no point. I don't know what I did to deserve this. But I don't care anymore. The blood reminds me of her. I still love her.

I pull on my suit, stifling my groans as the broken skin of my back burns. I stand, leaning on the table.

After stumbling to my room, trying to quiet so the maids and guards wouldn't hear, I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't bother cleaning my wounds. What was the point? My beautiful America. I wished for sleep, it was when the universe finally gave me something good.

I dreamed of America.

 **How was it? It's kinda depressing, but I promise you it will get better. Mia's coming to the palace. REVIEW if you want more. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	6. Undercover: The Things That Hide Inside

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it.**

When she had arrived she had gone out of her way to make sure no one she knew saw her. It proved harder than she thought.

She saw the second glances people gave her. She had gotten then at the IAU too. Before she had strengthened her place as Mia Calix.

Seeing everyone again, it caused too much pain. And seeing King Clarkson, she almost punched him in the face.

" Are you Mia Calix?" He had asked. He still looked as grim and punishable as ever. She nodded.

" Yes, your Majesty."

" I was told you were a loyal follower of the monarchy and one of their best fighters." She wasn't sure about the first part, but she didn't hesitate.

" Yes, sir," King Clarkson smiled.

" I have a job for you. My son has been...disobedient. I want you to watch him. Make sure he doesn't disobey me. Understood?"

" Yes, sir," she nodded. Her naps had formed little crescents on her palms. It took all of her self retains not to scratch that look off his face. For what he did to Maxon. For what he did to her. For what he did to them.

Instead, she nodded, leaving his room. And letting the maid lead her to her room. At least she could protect Maxon from Clarkson. But how would she react when she saw him?

It had been two weeks since she first came back to the palace. She had seen him on the second day. A thousand emotions hit her at once. She couldn't take it.

She had excused herself and ran to her room. No one disturbed her as she sobbed for the next half hour.

For the next two weeks, she had to hold herself together every time she stood watch outside his door. The first days it had been harder than not punching the King. Now it was more bearable.

The first day she had opened the door and saw him. She wanted to kiss him and hold him. Tell him she was alive. But she didn't.

Now as she stood outside his door. Swearing she could hear him breathe. It comforted her. And the pain in her heart lessened. At least she was close to him.

Suddenly a crash sounded through the hall. Maxon! She sprinted to his room, throwing the door open, not bothering to knock. Maxon was leaning on his desk holding an empty flask. That's when she noticed the empty bottles on his desk. He was drunk.

He started to push himself off the desk when he stumbled. She rushed to his side, wrapping his arm around her back. He looked at her confused and then pushed off of her, stumbling away.

" Why are you helping me?" He asked, his words slurring.

" I'm supposed to protect you," she whispered. He heart was hurting again. The tears pushing at her eyes were almost painful. He laughed drunkenly.

" Did my father send you?" He laughed again, " He doesn't care about me. He doesn't want to protect me." He stumbled back again and she caught him.

" Maxon," she whispered her voice full of pain and loving. He looked so broken. Had her leaving broken him? Had she destroyed him? She pressed him up when he yelped.

She stared confused. He pushed her away. " Go, go," he pleaded.

" I'm going to help you, okay?" She said softly. Why did he want her to leave? She saw his face contort in pain again when her hand touched his back. And then she knew. But, Mia didn't know, America knew. But he was drunk. He wouldn't remember.

" Maxon, lay down," she commanded.

" You can't tell me what to do," he smirked, " I'm the Prince." She sighed trying not to break. This was all her fault.

" Maxon, please lay down," she asked. He must have heard the distress in her voice because he gave her a drunken salute before face planting the bed.

She gulped nervously before pulling off his suit coat. She opened the drawer she knew the steel box was hidden. There was a small scalpel. She cut off his bloody shirt trying her best not to hurt him. He groaned as she started to clean the blood off his back. He groaned again.

" Waz u name," he asked. He had turned his face to talk to him. How could he still be a gentleman? She wanted to kiss him. How could she think that seeing him again wouldn't hurt? And seeing him hurt because of her hurt more.

" Mia Calix," she replied softly.

" Heyyy, that's my middle name," he announced loudly. She shushed him hurriedly. She knew that. It's why she choose it. She couldn't forget him. She couldn't be his wife, but she always had a part of him with her.

" Maxon," she whispered, " I need you to sit up." He leaned most of his weight on her as he slowly sat up. She wrapped the bandages around his chest, he buried his groans.

" Alright, I'm done," she said helping him lay down again. She pulled the covers to his chin, tucking him. He was staring at her with avid eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

" What?" she asked. He shook his head.

" You look like someone I knew." She gulped. She was going to regret this. But she wanted to know, no she needed to know.

" Did you love her," she asked softly, the lump in her throat was making it hard to talk. He looked at her, his brown eyes looked so full of pain.

" No," her heart dropped, " I still love her."

" She'll come back to you one day, once she figures everything out."

" She can't do that. She's gone," his voice broke. She wanted so hug him, to kiss him. She had to be strong, for him. Especially after what she had seen.

" I'm sorry, You Highness, I must go," she bowed quickly and rushed out of the room. The guards in the hall looked at the fighter, as she passed by on the verge of tears.

 **Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too deep. Don't forget to REVIEW if you want more. And review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Love you all so much. Thanks for all the views!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	7. Undercover: What I Found In You

**Are you readyyyyy? For the...wait...third chapter of Undercover! Enjoy my lovelies! (If its not a word, I just made it one)**

Maxon POV:

He woke with a headache that could kill. He was sure that someone had driven a sledgehammer into his skull. If he went to breakfast his father would know immediately. He had to tell his guard to tell his father.

He sighed opening the door. Then he froze. The girl looked eerily familiar. Icy blue eyes and brown-red hair. Last night! He almost hit his forehead at his stupidity. She had heard. She had _saw_. She turned just as he was about to retreat into his room.

" Max…." she started before remembering herself and curtsying quickly. " Good morning Your Majesty." Her eyes, they were so familiar. And they were filled with pain, grief, guilt, and...love. Something he had seen in only one person, America. But America was gone.

America was dead. His heart ached at the thought of it. He nodded, clearing his throat. " Can you come in Miss. Calix." She nodded entering the room after him. She closed the door behind them.

" I...about last night," he stammered, but sure how to explain.

" Don't worry, Your Highness, I won't tell a soul." She looked up with the slightest of smiles, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. _Just like America._ No, he scolded himself. She was gone, his heart was torturing him thinking this girl was her. And awkward silence filled the air.

" Prince Maxon?"

" Yes?"

" I don't mean to pry. But yesterday, you seemed….upset," she was talking slowly, as if taking each second to choose the right word. " I just….if you need someone to talk to, I'll always listen." She turned quickly and then slipped out of the room. He stared dumbfounded.

She was like no other girl he had met, but one. Why did she remind him of something he knew he had lost. Was this his father's way of torturing him? Tempting with someone so much like the girl he had loved, only to take her away again? He wouldn't fall for it, he couldn't lose anyone else, if he did, he would die.

He had seen her many times the next two weeks. They would exchange a hello, but say nothing more. They each wanted to say so much more, but something always stopped them.

The third week, his heart was sore. It hurt more than ever. And coupled with a pounding headache it was almost unbearable. Usually, he'd take a day off, and sulk at the wall. But he didn't have to do that today. He had a friend.

He knocked on the door the Head Maid had pointed him to. He knocked on the door carefully, trying to keep his head low. If his father knew that he had gone to the maid's room, he would know something was up. And it had been so long since he had had a true friend.

The door opened. Mia's blue eyes widened. She started to say something before bowing quickly. "Prince Maxon." He put a finger to his lip. " May I come in." He voice was close to breaking. He need someone. She opened the door quickly, letting him in and then closing the door behind her. She looked at him for a second.

Then she opened his arms for a hug. He practically ran into her. She sat on the bed with him. He sobbed into his shoulders letting out everything. His father's beating. His loneliness. His pain. The loss of America. He let in all out.

Mia rubbed his back comfortingly not saying a word. He wondered how it might seem to her. Her crown prince crying into her shoulder. But he didn't care.

America POV:

She hadn't felt as happy and sad ever. Maxon was with her. She knew it had been a risk, offering to be his friend. But she couldn't stand by as he broke. And know he was letting out everything. And she let him.

He needed to.

Slowly, his sobs softened. They graduated to soft cries. And then sniffles. He leaned away from her soaked shoulder. His eyes were red. Yet, he still looked as beautiful as she imagined. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him.

" Thank you," he whispered.

" I'm glad I could be there for you," she smiled softly. He gave her a small smile.

" Do you want to talk about it? Or something else.."

" Can I choose something else?" he asked the hint of a smile now gracing his face. But it wasn't forced like the ones she had seen in him when she couldn't bare not looking at him.

" I don't know. I thought the Prince could make decisions for himself," she lapsed into casual conversation. He laughed. A beautiful sound that she wished she could hear forever. He looked at her, eyes shining.

" Lady Mia, I believe that you might have just accomplished a feat that few have braved."

" And what might that be? I already braved talking to the Prince and telling a joke to the Prince. What else might I have done." His brown eyes were softer, less pained. The smile was back, the smile he gave her when they were together and happy. Dancing in the rain. Walking in the gardens.

" Why you made em laugh, Lady Mia."

" Oh, I am quite brave now, aren't I?"

" You're too modest, Miss. Calix."

" Please, call me A...Mia."

" Then you must call me Maxon."

" What will they say, a maid friends with the handsome, brave, glorious Prince Maxon."

" Are you insulting me or complementing me?"

" Can't it be both," she asked, her eyes glinting. The sat like that for second. Staring at eachother. Her taking in three years of not seeing him, and him trying to figure out why Mia reminded him of some else. Then he cleared his throat.

" Well, I must be heading back," he stood, the smile fading, " This handsome prince has some work to get to." She nodded standing, walking him out. He smiled as he left, cutting through passages to his room. Had something happened? Someone in the damned castle made him happy.

She would be his friend and nothing else. He couldn't handle another heartbreak. And his father, his father wasn't going to take anything else from him.

 **Maxon's getting better, yeah! I hope you liked it. If you want more or have any suggestions, REVIEW. Thanks for the other review. Love you all! ;)**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	8. Undercover: The Things You Took From Me

**We are almost at the finish line! Are you ready for the next chapter? Hope you like it!**

America POV:

3 Months Later

We were in the gardens. Hidden behind the drapes of a willow tree. She munched on a cracker listening to Maxon talk about the bores of court. She smiled as he avidly described the 'Gray Advisor' as he called him. She hadn't said a word.

She didn't mind. He was getting back to normal. She felt less guilty and less pain. Though she wished she could kiss him she couldn't risk it. The King didn't seem to mind. And Kriss didn't seem to know. She had also gone out of her way to prove her loyalty to the crown. And though her heart hurt every time she yelled at someone in front of him, she did it.

But later, she would always seek them out and apologize.

But now, watching Maxon. It was always worth it. The King thought she was 'knocking him into sense' and he must've changed his tune in court, because the King though she was doing a great job. He stopped talking, looking up at her. He smiled.

" I must be boring you," she shrugged.

" I have nothing to talk about. My life, though it may seem so, isn't that interesting."

" Oh please, you simply must tell me the great adventures of Lady Mia Calix." She smiled mischievously.

" Well, if you insist," she sighed brushing her hands off on her apron and standing. " Well, it all began when I turned 10. This seer of my village came to our house one day and said," She made her voice deep, and thrust her chest out as she presumed a man would, " Your daughter, has a great gift. She must come train with us.' So I went with him, and I learned how to fight. I was heard throughout the land. So the King called one day, he said 'You must come and protect my stubborn son'. And so I did, and I befriended the kind Prince. And that is where I am now, " he clapped enthusiastically laughing.

" I didn't know you thought..so highly of me, Lady Mia," he said between guffaws.

" Why of course, Your Majesty," she bowed. He laughed as she sat down again, proud at making him laugh.

" Do you want dessert?"

" Is that even a question," she joked. He opened the basket setting out a cake and a pile of tarts. Her eyes landed on the tarts, and she gasped. Before he could say a word or move, she grabbed the tart and started to wolf down the tart. It had been forever since she had had one. She froze when she realized what she was doing.

But when she looked up, there was no recognition in his expression. Only sadness. She wondered who he was thinking of. Was it her? No, not her. America. Not Mia. America. She smiled softly at him. Mia was his friend. America was his lover. She had to keep America away, or everyone she loved would be in danger.

" You remind me of someone," he whispered.

" Is it America," she asked. The words slipped out of her mouth, before she could stop him. He looked at her surprised. She rolled her eyes.

" The entire nation saw the Selection, Max." He laughed uncomfortably. " Right."

" I am sorry, for your loss." He looked at her, his eyes were shining with something she couldn't place.

" They say loss, but when they say it, it means something different to me. She feels lost. Not gone from the world, but lost. As if she's still here. Still watching me. They...they never found anything to prove that she dead. And sometimes….I wonder…." He looked off. She didn't know what to say? What could you say. _Oh, yeah, you're right. She's alive, but she can't reveal herself to you or else your father will kill the ones she loves and make you life miserable._

That would go over so great.

So instead she nodded smiling sullenly. Suddenly, he longful expression turned into glee and he clapped his hands together.

" Well," he sighed, his eyes still held pain, but there was less now, " My birthday is coming up. I want you to come. To my birthday ball."

" A...a ball?"

" Of course, it'll be a bore. But at least you'll be there." He looked at her hopefully, excitement dancing behind his eyes. It made him so happy. She couldn' t hurt him more.

" Alright, fine," she sighed, " But I want more tarts."

" I'll tell the chefs to make platters full just for you." he laughed. She nodded.

" Well, I must be going, my father will be looking for me," he stood, and she stood along with him. Then before she could stop him, he wrapped his arms around her. She froze. Then wrapped her arms around him.

" Thank you," he whispered. His words made her want to cry. She missed him so much. She wanted to be able to love him again, to kiss him. She wanted him to look at her like she was America, his one, not Mia, his friend. He pulled away smiling. Then without another word he was gone.

* * *

Maxon POV:

His father had called his to his office. Before Mia had come, this would usually lead to a beating. But now, his father only called him with a task. It wasn't great, but it wasn't a beating.

He knocked on his father's door, letting himself in. He immediately regretted it when he saw the look on his father's face. He looked angry. He hadn't done anything. He wanted to run, to rush out of the room. But his feet were frozen to the ground.

" I saw you hug, Mia," he started, gliding his hand across his desk, towards his favorite belt. His shoulders tensed. " You have a wife."

" A fiancee. And she is just a friend."

" She may know that, but are you sure," he turned to his son, eyes glowing with hatred, " You know that?"

" I won't love anyone else. She is a friend, she cares for me and nothing else." The King grinned, as if about to tell a joke. But Maxon knew, that this joke would only be fun for him.

" She doesn't care for you. I hired her to watch you. She gets paid to be your friend, she doesn't care. But it looks good on her resume. That she protected the Prince."

" That's not true," he said, his resolution breaking.

" Is it?" Was it? Of course, he was the Prince. He had a wife, it made sense. Right? He fell to his knees. Why was it that every time someone built him up, someone knocked him down? He was gone inside. Mia had betrayed him. Everyone had betrayed him. Everyone was gone.

He heard the crack of a belt behind him. Crack! It hit him across the back. He fell forward. He didn't feel the pain. The world was gone. He was broken again, and this time. There was no fixing him. He was forever a fragment. A piece. A pawn for his father to use. He was nothing.

" No one will ever love you, Maxon. America is gone forever. You will marry Kriss, and I will always be here."

One….two…..three…..Darkness.

* * *

America POV:

She hadn't seen Maxon since he had her invited her to the ball. She supposed it was because he was busy. King Clarkson had assigned her to something else, saying that his son did not need another guard.

She sighed as she bent down to smell a flower. It was beautiful. A peony. Her sister's favorite flower. She smiled. Her sister. She wondered how her family was doing, now that they were Threes. Was Gerad a star soccer play, she had no doubt she was going to see him in the news again.

She looked up at the glittering towers, when something caught her attention. There standing on the balcony, she and Maxon had danced on. But no they weren't just standing, they were standing at the very edge. As if about to…..NO!

Her legs were running before she knew what was happening. Heart pounding, legs thumping. No one said anything as she passed. She had to save them. Whoever it was. What would she say? Who was it? What had driven someone to such an extreme? Was it a maid, a guard, she shoved open he door. The person didn't turn around.

But she knew who it was. Her heart stopped as his feet started to move forward. Her throat was closing up, she had to save him. She pushed the words, out of her mouth.

" MAXON!"

* * *

 **What was that? Oh, yes, cliffffhangggeeerrrr! Do you hate me? Don't worry, I'll update soon, though I can't promise anything. I have finals soon. But I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Did you like it anyway? And don't worry, it'll get better. Don't forget to REVIEW and suggest. Love you all!**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	9. Undercover: The Things You Broke In Me

**As requested. The next chapterrr! Sorry for the cliffhangar. Hope you like this chapter!**

Maxon POV:

He didn't turn. He didn't need to. It was the sound of another betrayal. The sound of more pain. Mia.

" Maxon, please, step away from the edge," she pleaded.

Why? Why, what was in it for him. In front of him, enveloped in darkness, was his freedom. Step forward and he was free. From the pain. From his father. From a friendship that had never been real. From the secrets he had to hide from his mother. From the death of America. From a marriage that he never wanted.

" Why?" he asked, his voice came out choked and broken. " There's nothing left for me." His foot moved forward again and she screamed, sobbing, He stopped.

" You do, Maxon. Please."

" What?"

" America."

America POV:

He turned around so fast, he almost fell. She shrieked as he looked at her. Grief, anger and pain dancing behind his eyes. A thousand different thing rolled through her mind. Should she tell him? If it would save him, she would do anything.

" Maxon, I'm America. The one you danced with on this balcony. I knew everything about your father before you told me." His eyes narrowed, taking her in. Then slowly, a tear slipped out of his eye. But he didn't move. He looked broken. So broken.

" Go, America. Please. Or he'll take you, too. He'll hurt you to." My face, hy hurt hardened into steely determination. I slipped off my heels, hiking my dress to my knees, and climbing onto my knees.

"Ameri.." he started but she silenced him with a glare.

" You don't wanna hurt me?" she yelled sadly, " Then don't leave me here. Don't hurt me." He watched her. His brown eyes so full of pain. She wanted to kiss him again. And she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't live without him. Not again. He sobbed. Staggering off the edge and onto the floor of the balcony.

She climbed down after him. Pulling him into her. He sobbed into her shoulder as she cried into his back.

" I'm sorry America. I love you. I would never hurt you. I'm so so sorry," he sobbed. She shushed him, twirling her fingers in his blond hair. It was soft under her calloused palms, just like always. He pulled away for a second before pressing his lips into hers.

He tasted of salt and mint. Just like always. Fire spread across her, starting from her lips and spreading to her fingers. And even though she had just stared at death, it was like it had never happen. It was like kissing him for the first time. God, she missed him. She loved him. And he loved her. And no one, not even Clarkson could stop them.

" Well, well, you've done a good job….America." Fear coursed through her veins as she turned to the balcony doors. Looking into Maxon's eyes that were no longer full of defeat, she knew they would be fine. They would be together, no matter what it took.

Maxon POV:

He wasn't going to lose her. Not again. And especially not to his father. His father had already taken so much from his. He stood, clenching his fists behind him. America stood next to him, and he didn't need to look at her to know that she was wearing the determined face he loved. She clasped his forearm, squeezing it in support.

" Hello, father."

" Well, Maxon. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. From the way she looked at you. Love. You love this worthless Five, after everything she's put you through."

" No, father," he stepped forward, anger seeping out of him, " What you put me through! And you need me. We both know that."

" Maxon, you hurt yourself, I hurt her. You still lose." Maxon stared at him, Gritting his teeth, His nails making half crescents in his palm. Then someone stepped up beside him. Clarkson growled, annoyed,

" Your right. He may not have anything, but I do. I am the leader of the Special Forces, as you know. They follow me. And I have no qualms against turning them against you. They trust me more than you and will no doubt do what I ask. So you can either walk away and let you son become king and marry whom he pleases, or face death," she smirked through red eyes, " Your choice."

The King's smile waned. He clasped her hand. That was his America. His America. She was back. He started to turn to her. To kiss her. Tell her he loved her. No matter what his father said. Suddenly, his father growled.

He whipped around to see the deathly look in his eyes he always saw before a beating. His father ran at her. Shoving her back. Her hand slipped out of his grasp as she pitched back, over the edge. It seemed to happen in an instant. She slipped falling onto the edge and falling over the edge.

" AMERICA!"

 **I'm sorry, I did it again. Don't hate meeeee! I will try to post another chpater by the end of the weekend. REVIEW if you have suggestions or requests. Love you always!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry I have no excuse for not posting for such a long time except that I was busy. Really busy. And I went camping, so I couldn't write there. And then right after I got sick. So I'm sorry. I'll be posting soon but I just wanted to know. DO you guys still want me to continue this? Please by honest. Love you guys, have a great summer or whatever season it is in your country. WTYL (get it, Write to you later, sorry that was bad).**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	11. Undercover: The Things You Found In Me

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! Here's the final chapter. Its a bit rushed but I think it ties it up okay. I hope you like it. I will be starting a new story soon. I think it'll be good. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Maxon POV:

He didn't hear her fall. He didn't need to. He had just gotten her back, and now she was gone. All because of him. Him. He was blind with anger as he turned to my father. No, he was no longer my father. He was a man. A man who had taken America away, who had beaten him, and who had hurt countless people.

But he wasn't going to let him do it anymore. His father's hair was tousled, and sweat beaded his forehead. He was going to take a stand. It didn't matter what his father did anymore. He would not take anything else from him. Maxon would stop him, if its the last thing i could do.

With an animalistic growl Maxon launched himself at the King, knocking him to the ground. Clarkson fell, alarm in his eyes. Maxon punched his face, blood streamed down his face. But Maxon didn't stop, his father had never stopped. Rage, blinded his eyes, and he hit. Again….again.

" Max…" someone shouted, he froze. A voice that ingrained itself into his mind. That haunted him day and night. America. She was still alive. America. He would be better for her. He would be better for her. He would be better than his father. He stopped. He was not his father. He would never be like his father. Because his father was not a man that America could love. He would be the man that America could love. His father groaned as Maxon pushed himself off him, rushing to the railing, looking down.

His beautiful America was hanging from the railing. Hanging on for dear life. He almost cried. She smiled up at him. He loved that smile. She was alive.

America POV:

She had to give credit to the hours of training for her reflexes. Clarkson's push had caused her to hit the railing hard, and though she was sure she would bruise, she was able to hold onto the railing.

She dangled from the railing breathing hard. How dare the King do this? She looked up, she couldn't see anything. Was Clarkson going to hurt Maxon? She huffed, trying to pull herself up. She wasn't strong enough, she slipped almost falling.

" Max…" she yelled. She saw Maxon rush to the railing. She smiled. Her heart flowed with something she hadn't felt in a long time. Unstoppable, unrestricted love for this man that stood before her. This man that had endured so much for her. The man she would never stop loving. He leaned over the edge, reaching his arm out to her. Using the strength she had remaining, she reached her hand up to his, and he grasped it.

With a grunt she was pulled over the edge and pulled into Maxon's embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder. Clarkson lay unconscious behind us. But it didn't matter. They were safe. They were _together_. Finally together.

He pulled away from her quickly and pressed his lips to hers. A kiss of love, and salt, and pain. Of everything they had lost and gained. Of finally being together. And she held him closer. Because she was never going to let go. Never again.

 _Two Months Later_

There had been much to fix after King Clarkson was killed for Abusing the Crown Prince. He had worn his mask the entirety of the day, but she could see right through it. Even after everything his father had done it couldn't be easy watching your only father figure be erased from your life.

Their wedding planning had begun almost immediately. She felt the worst about Kriss. Though they were competing against each other for so long, Kriss was still a friend for America.

Surprisingly, she had sensed Maxon growing farther and her love for him had waned. In the end, Kriss started to fall for a teacher she had been assisting and had been seeing in the palace. Maxon was not angry. He gave them his blessing and told them to call and visit and much as possible.

And them. Her and Maxon. She had told him everything, eradicating any barrier between them. And they kissed. And they would lie awake at night, talking. And she saw him heal. The broken look in his eyes was replaced with one of confidence and kindness. He was happier than the Maxon during the selection. He was king, and she was a queen right beside him.

And he was a great king. He began undoing all of his father's wrongdoings. He began erasing the castes. And though there was some rebellion the Rebels didn't visit the palace as often.

Now here they were again. At the balcony where they had found and almost lost each other. The balcony that changed everything. It was good to be America again. The sat next to each other. Limbs entwined in each other. Listening to his heart pound.

" Maxon," she whispered.

" Yes, my dear." She scrunched her face up and looked up at him.

" Not your…" he laughed.

" I was hoping to get away with it, love."

" Well, you didn't."

" What did you want to say."

" I'm not telling you," she humphed crossing her arms like a child. He laughed again. And she could feel the laughter in his chest.

" That's not fair," he whined.

" No."

" Fine, I guess…." he pressed his lips to her neck and she gasped, " I'll have to find," he trailed kissed up the her neck, stopping at her lips, " Another way."

" Fine," she relented. "Kiss me first." And he happily obliged. And she almost forgot what she was going to say. Even after all this time his kisses took her breath away. The only thing that would calm her stubbornness.

" I love you," she whispered into him.

" I love you more, my dear."

" Hey!"

* * *

 **So how was it? Don't forget to review if you liked it. I hope it served its purpose. i will be updating my other stories soon too. Love you all!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	12. PREVIEW

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: none; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Aalia POV:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He dived at my feet his katana swinging wildly behind him. I jumped over his crouched form, rolling and landing on my feet. I had told him not to choose the weird weapon. I turned around just as he lunged forward. Dodging him swiftly I bounced on my toes. He dropped the katana to the side and then kicked it to the corner of the mat./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""How long you gonna play the mouse?" Alec mocked. I smirked, diving behind him and putting him in a headlock./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""I don't know, how long you gonna be an ass?" He gave a hoarse laugh before sending his elbow into my stomach. I staggered back, pressing my palm into my chest and gasping for air./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Oh, god, Lia, you okay?" I smirked as I stared at my feet. Suddenly his untied shoes came into view. Always told him he'd get beat by those little things. I let out a fake cough and he strode a step forward. Grinning I swept his feet from under him sitting on him as he fell. He groaned as I twisted his arm. " I'm fine," I replied cheerily. Alec groaned again and I pushed him further onto the mat. As I pulled on his arm a centimeter more he tapped furiously on the foam mat./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Laughing, I slipped off him, standing and brushing myself off. He groaned as he stood up rubbing his back like an old man. Chuckling I took a swig from my water. A drop slipped down my lips dropping to the ground. Alec stumbled beside me. Finally bending down to tie his shoelaces. I rolled my eyes as he shook his ass at me./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Buzz off, Alec," I shouldered my bag turning on my heels./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" You know you like it," he called after me./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Whatever" I yelled as I closed the door to the training room. I chuckled at the echo of his voice. As I turned the hall I caught a whiff of myself. Wrinkling my nose I strode a little faster to my room. I really needed a shower./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Jaxon POV:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Among all my duties I found my classes the most tedious and boring. It was, however, one of the few things that I could do with my siblings. My elder brothers sat beside me, Chase, my third oldest brother, sitting casually back, half asleep. I was tempted to knock over his chair that was so carefully teetering on one leg. I couldn't blame him. Our math's professor was the opposite of entertaining./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Finally class ended and we began to get up, it was what Bella, my eldest sister who was the only one who planned on going to college, said school was like. I used to think it so exciting. Meeting people outside the dull classroom. As we left I stopped Chase. Chase was by far my favorite sibling though I would never admit to anyone. He was 5 years older and the family prankster. He was the only who didn't act like I was fragile. Curses didn't make a person fragile./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" What was mother and father talking to you about before I came?" Chase's expression grew serious and he pulled me aside. He was almost never serious. The expression on him made me nervous./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" I'm not supposed to tell you, Jax."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" But you will anyway," I remarked cockily, trying to break the tension. With utter seriousness, he stared at me. I stared back until he cracked and smirked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" I taught you well," his voice dropped to a whisper. " The Republic."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" The what?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" The Republic. This group of assholes that's trying to destroy the monarchies. They just conquered Litore."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Litore? How? There is nothing past the waters of the East."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" That's what we thought. But they're coming. And they're coming from the Unknowns."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" How?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" I don't know. But Adrian is in a panic."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Adrian's always in a panic."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" This is no joke Jax, I've seen the reports. They're ruthless."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" We'll be fine. No one's passed those walls in 100 years."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He sighed, " If you say so, Jax."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Aalia POV:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"The water gurgles a little as it drains. I have the brush gripped tightly in my hands. Music drifts from the radio I have placed just outside. Bobbing my head to the music I mouth the words perfectly. I can't sing. Well, I can't sing well. But if I could. I totally wouldn't mind being a performer. The water drips down my body, scalding hot. I love hot showers. Even during the summer. I don't know why but I simply cannot take a cold shower. I sigh as the flow begins to taper off. My five minutes is over./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Sighing at the loss of warmth I wrap the slightly worn towel around my glistening brown body. My damp hair hangs limply around me. Getting dressed I wrap my hair in a towel. I pull on my comfy shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Pulling the towel out of my hair I slip under my sheets. Just as I get comfortable a noise sounds through my room. A knock. I groaned./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Aalia," Alec's voice sounded from outside the door, " Get your butt out of bed!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" I'm in the bathroom."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" No way in hell."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" I hate you..." I mumbled slipping out of my soft covers. Pulling open the door Alec smirked at me as he leaned against my doorframe./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Hey, darling," he winks. I rolled my eyes. You know sometimes it was hard to be best friends with a flirt. Hard not to punch his face. But I knew how much he loved it. So I couldn't do that to him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Hey, jackass."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Ohhh, that was a little hurtful."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Cry later, why'd you make me get out of bed." He rolled his eyes standing straight. I crossed my arms./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Sir wants us." Grinning I looked up at him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Mission?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" 99.9% sure."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Yes," I cheered, jumping a little as I started walking back to my room./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Your such a child" he called as I slammed the door in his face. " 5 minutes!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Shit," I swore under my breath hurryingly pulling on clothes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"People filed in the Conference Room from four doors. Most of the agents towered over me but I had Alec to guide me to the front. Another perk of being friends with him. Navigating through the crowd of black and gray, I peered over the shoulders in front of me. The Sir and the Council members stood proudly in the front. Each wore camouflage pants and a tight white shirt. The Sir wore a dark cape that pinned onto his right shoulder and completely covered his left arm./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"The hall began to quiet as everyone silenced. The Sir stepped towards the podium, the elaborate R logo on his chest gleamed in the dim lights of the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest, stiffening my posture./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Rebellion," the Sir called./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Yes," a chorus of voices cheered./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" The Republic has taken Litore. They're in Lignumt and Nilacius. They will try to take Impralis next. Our forces, though mighty, will not be able to save these kingdoms." Clamour rose in the audience, thundering and echoing around the hall. Silently the Council members rose their arms, making a 'T' with their palms. The crowd quieted. " We will send a team into Impralis. They will evacuate the castle and save as many as possible. Squads 4, 7, 11, and 15 will join this mission. Everyone else may depart." I turned to Alec, eyes wide, we were in squad 7. We had never been on a mission that was more than reconnaissance. Or supply runs. The Sir smiled as the remaining people gathered under the stage./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Squad 4 will focus on the princesses. Squad 7 the princes. Squad 11 the king and queen and the guards. Squad 15 the servants. Understood?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" Sir, yes sir." I stomped my foot bringing my hands to my sides, mimicking the actions of the ones beside me. The Sir nodded his head before spinning on his heel, his cape fluttering beside him. We were dismissed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Jaxon POV:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"forty-five...forty-six...forty-seven...I dipped again when the door of my room slammed open. Suprised I fell onto my chest, groaning a little. Turning onto my back my sister's face met me. Elena. There was worry creased into her forehead./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" We have to go, Jax," she said hurriedly, pulling me to my feet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead looking at her in confusion./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" What happened."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" We don't have a lot of time. Get your armor. We need to go." At this, I sprung to action pulling on a plain shirt and my scabbard. Picking my sword off the drawer and turned to my sister. She looked at me annoyedly./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"" You look so stupid, let's go." Rolling my eyes I followed, one hand gripping tightly on the handle of my sword./p  
hr style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; font-weight: bold;"If you liked it check it out on Wattpad. a href=" story/136097017-the-last-prince"The Last Prince/a by worlds_in_words! :) Love you all! /span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"- alunarselectedreader/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
